Surprising Out Comings
by SpiderWriter1992
Summary: How does Narutos team react when he suddenly drops his mask?What are their reactions when he informs them of the kyuubi?Smart Naruto.Living Kushina.Naru/Hina.Sasu/Saku.
1. Surprising News for All

**Surprising Out Comings**

Naruto sighed heavily as he walked onto the bridge where he was to meet up with his team each day to find that he was the first to arrive. Closing his eyes, Naruto leaned back on to the railing of the bridge to wait for his other two teammates Sakura Hurano and Sasuke Uchia to arrive. Placing his hands into his pockets, Naruto lifted his head and opened his eyes to watch as the clouds flew by over him.

"Hey! Idiot! What are you doing!" Sakura called out in a demanding tone as she walked onto the bridge and up to him.

Sighing tiredly, Naruto glanced down at Sakura as she walked to stand directly in front of him, his action causing her to step back in surprise.

"What do you want Sakura? I was trying to relax." Naruto asked, his tone showing his annoyence as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura blinked and stared at Naruto in surprise, taking that he had deep shadows beneath his eyes from obvious lack of sleep. Opening her mouth to speak, Sakura stopped when she noticed that Sasuke walking onto the bridge from the other side. Smiling widely, Sakura pushed Naruto to the ground and ran around him up to the brooding Uchia.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you this morning!" Sakura asked loudly as she stared at Sasuke with heart shaped eyes.

Sasuke grunted and looked away from her, noticing out the corner of his eye as Naruto got up off the ground and began walking towards them. Smirking, Sasuke waited for Naruto to ask Sakura for a date and then for Sakura to bash him in the head like every morning that they meet. Sasuke frowned when Naruto instead walked straight pass them to stand on the other side of the bridge.

"Whats wrong dope? Finally realized that its pointless to ask Sakura for a date every morning?" Sasuke taunted, expecting the blonde to jump up and deny it.

"Actually I have Sasuke. Why should I bother asking someone out if there just going to hit me over the head for it and then ignore me? If you ask me its pointless and stupid. I should have realized it a long time ago." Naruto answered, shocking Sasuke while causing Sakura to look at him in anger.

"And what is that supposed to mean Naruto!" Sakura demaned angerily while glaring at him in rage.

"It means that I am tired of being your punching bag Sakura and it stops today." Naruto answered, grabbing her fist out of midair as she tried to punch him in the face.

Sakura froze as Naruto held her fist non to gently and lifted her other hand to punch him with it instead only for him to catch it as well. Staring at Naruto in shock, Sakura noticed that his blue held no kindness for only a cold exterior. Pulling away, Sakura watched as Naruto once more placed his hands into his pockets and lifted his head to stare at the clouds above them.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said suddenly as he shunshined onto the bridge in a swirl of leaves.

"Only you could could get lost on a one way road Kakashi-sensie." Naruto said, not looking down from staring at the sky while also interrupting Sakura from calling the jounin a lier.

Kakashi stared at his blonde student in surprise, having never heard Naruto sound so tired when he noticed the bags under Naruto's eyes. Sighing heavily, Kakashi pulled out a soldier pill and tossed it to Naruto who caught and swallowed it quickly.

"Rough night Naruto?" He asked, already knowing that what had realy happened was that Naruto had had another assination attempt while he was asleep.

"Yeah. The usual. This one got in through the roof this time though." Naruto replied, drawing confused looks from both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Some one snuck into my apartment and tried to kill me. Nothing new to me though." He clarified, causing both of them to stare at him in shock.

_'He has people trying to kill him at night. And often enough that it doesn't bother him.' _Both Sasuke and Sakura thought in shock and surprisingly anger.

Turning around, Naruto began walking back into the village towards the Hokage Tower while Kakashi followed behind him. Mentally shaking there heads, Sasuke and Sakura both ran to catch up with there teammate and sensie. Walking through the shopping dsitrict of the village, both noticed that most if not all of the villagers were openly glaring at Naruto. Confuesed, the two ran to walk beside Naruto and saw how some of the villagers stopped glaring, but would still glance at the blonde hatefully.

"Dont bother trying to stop them. Its pointless. And besides, I've grown used to them looking at me like that. It's gone on my whole life." Naruto whispered to them, shocking them out of there thoughts.

"But its not right. What did you ever do to make them hate you this much. I doupt any of your pranks could warrent this kind of reaction?" Sakura asked softly, her voice low so that only Naruto and Sasuke could here her.

"No. Its not that. They hate me due to something that happened on the day of my birth. I am a constant reminder of what they lost that day." Naruto answered chuckling, inwardly surprised that the two were defending him.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto in confusion, not understanding what he meant. What could have happen the day Naruto was born to make the entire village hate him like they did. Naruto shook his head and indicated that he would tell them later, his blue eyes holding a slightly fearful look to them suddenly. Walking further into the village, Naruto smiled softly as they arrived at the Hokage Tower and walked into it. Walking towards the Hokages office, Naruto frowned as the secretary stepped infront of him, blocking his path to Sarutobi's office.

"You all may go in, but this thing has to stay out here." She spat out spirefully to both Sasuke and Sakura's shock as she glared at Naruto in pure hatred.

Sighing sadly, Naruto looked the woman staight in the eyes and stared her down. Frowning, Naruto watched as the lady stepped back in fear at his scutiny. Looking down at the ground, Naruto walked past her, Kakashi, and his teammates to stand at her desk silently. Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. Never had they seen there blonde teammate look so defeated before. Turning to glare at the secretary, both blinked when they noticed that the woman was staring at Naruto in surprise and confusion.

"What? You said I couldn't go into the Hokage's office with my team. Thought if I stood here, that would allow you to keep an eye on me easier." Naruto said plainly as he pulled a scroll out of his weapons pouch and began reading it silently.

Shaking his head while glaring at the secretary, Kakashi directed his other two students into Sarutobi's office, knowing that trying to force Naruto would only prove to be pointless. Walking into the circular room, Kakashi looked at Sarutobi and noticed that the old hokage had a single finger already pressed on the intercom button on his desk with an emotionless expression set apon his face.

"Kasumi-san. Would you please send Naruto Uzumaki into my office." Sarutobi requested of the secretary through the intercom.

"Hai Hokage-sama I will." Kasumi responded in a slightly fearful tone, the intercom cutting off as Naruto walked into the room before closing the door behind him.

Turning to face his team and Sarutobi, Naruto smiled lightly at the old man he thought of as a surgate grandfather. Walking up to stand beside his teammates, Naruto looked around in confusion when he finally noticed that both of his teammates were staring at him like as if they were waiting for an explination of some sort. Frowning, he looked at the two of them at different times. Sasuke was staring at him in both confusion and surprisingly anger. But not at him. Anger at the villagers for how they treated him. Sakura was staring at him with guilty eyes, probably thinking about how all the times she hit him must have made his day so much worse than it already was.

"Fine. Do you guys want to know why the village hates me so much?" Naruto asked, his words causing Kakashi and Sarutobi to look at him in shock while both of the other genin nodded.

"Okay. They hate me because I was born on the day that the Kyuubi attacked the village. But thats not all of it. They hate me beacause unlike what we were told in the academy, the Kyuubi wasn't killed that day." Naruto said, causing both of his teammates to stare at him shock.

"But if the Yodamie didn't kill the fox demon, what did he do to stop it?" Sakura asked, fealing that she wasn't going to like the answer that she got.

"He sealed it away. But the only thing that you can seal a demon of that strength into is a newborn child." Naruto replied, pulling up his shirt to show the seal on his stomach that held the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

Sakura and Sasuke both gasped and unconsiously took a step back away from Naruto. Naruto frowned when he noticed this motion and sighed sadly. They didn't hate him, but they feared him instead. Sakura and Sasuke noticed as Naruto seemed to sink into himself and as his eyes seemed to dim slightly. Realizing what Naruto must be thinking before Sasuke, Sakura walked up to Naruto and hugged him close to her. This action shocked Naruto greatly, who tried to pull out of her arms.

"We're not afraid of you Naruto. We're just shocked is all. We're not going to leave you." Sakura whispered calmly into Naruto's ear, her soft words causing him to freeze in shock.

Lowering his head onto Sakura's shoulder, Naruto began to silently cry in relief, happy that his teammates weren't going to start treating him like the villagers. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Naruto looked up to find Sasuke looking at him with a small smirk apon his face. Smiling, Naruto pulled away from Sakura and shook hands with the Uchia before they bumped there nuckles against each others. Turning to face the hokage and there sensie, all three blinked in confusion at the soft smiles that were on the two mens faces.

"I am happy to see that Naruto has made such good friends and teammates." Sarutobi said, smiling happily at the three genin.

The three genin smiled proudly before turning there attention back to Saurtobi when he coughed into his hand. Reaching into a dresser drawer of his desk and pulled out a mission scroll marked as a C-Rank. The three genin stood up straighter at the sight of the mission scroll. Smiling at there reactions, Sarutobi placed the scroll atop his desk and look at the three of them.

"Team 7. I am assighning your team a C-Ranked mission. Your mission is to head to the location of the remains of the Whirlpool Village and locate a woman living there. Once you have found her you are to return to the village with her in tow." Sarutobi announced, knowing that this mission was going to forever change Naruto's life.

"What is the name of the woman and what does she look like old man?" Naruto asked, frowning when Sarutobi smiled sadly at him while pulling out a picture of a red haired woman and handing it to him.

"The woman's name is...Kushina Uzumaki. She's your mother Naruto." Sarutobi answered, watching as Naruto staggered back in shock and as his whole team went wide eyed.

Naruto stepped back, his eyes wide in surprise and shock.


	2. Journey to Whirlpool

**Surprising Outcomes Chapter 2**

Naruto stared at Sarutobi in shock, not believing what the old man had just said to him at first. His mother was alive. But that wasn't possible. Sarutobi had been telling him his whole life that both of his birth parents had died the night that he was born. The old man had also told him several times that he did not know who his parents were or what they looked like. Sitting down into the chair behnd him, Naruto drew in a shaky breath before looking up at the third with empty eyes.

Sarutobi winced as he saw the expression in Narutos eyes, knowing that it was partially his own fault for having lied to him about Kushina being alive and knowing that she was his mother. Looking down at Naruto, Sarutobi knew that it was going to take a long time for him to get back Naruto's trust.

"Does she know that I'm alive and here in Konaha?" Naruto asked, staring at Sarutobi with empty eyes.

Wincing, Sarutobi nodded his head, watching as Naruto's face suddenly became enshrouded in rage and furry. Shoulders shaking, Naruto stared down at the office floor, his eyes slowly begining to turn red as the Kyuubi's chakra began to flood into his chakra pathways. Lifting his head, Naruto stared Sarutobi straight in the face as he spoke.

"When we find her, will my team be held responsible for any harm that comes to Kushina?" His question drawing confused looks from his team but a sad, pained look from Sarutobi.

"No. Your team will not be held responsible. But Naruto. Try not to kill her okay. She is still your mother." Sarutobi replied, his answer causing Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura to look at him in surprise, shocked that he would openly admit to possibly harming his own mother during the mission.

"That woman is no mother of mine. As far as I'm concerned, I have no mother." Naruto said coldly, turning around and leaving the office while slamming the door shut as he did.

Sakura and Sasuke took one last look at Sarutobi and Kakashi before running out of the room after Naruto. Running out of the tower, Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto heading in the direction of training ground seven and immediately took off towards him.

"Naruto! Wait for us!" Sakura called loudly, sighing when Naruto stopped and turned to face them before freazing when she saw his blood red slitted eyes.

"If your going to try to convince me not to attack Kushina, then dont bother, nothing you say will stop me." Naruto said coldly, staring at his teammates with his fox eyes narrowed.

"We wern't. In fact, so long as we leave her alive, I was hoping you would let us help." Sasuke said, Sakura nodding her head beside him.

Naruto stared at his two friends in shock before grinning slowly, scaring a couple of the villagers that were watching him. This was perfect. His teammates wanted to help him.

"Who ever said I was going to kill her? I intend to make her feel all the pain that this village has caused me." Naruto said, smiling wider as the kyuubi's chakra left his system and his eyes returned to their normal sky blue shade.

Twenty minutes later found all of team seven packed and standing outside of Konaha's West entrance waiting for the signal that they could begin the mission. Smiling at his students, Kakashi began walking down the dirt road with the three genin following behind him silently.

"Now team, the journey to the location of the former Whirlpool Village is at least a three days travel away walking, we can half that time if we run. What do you guys want to do?" Kakashi asked, watching as his students all looked at eachother and nodded before looking back at him.

"We choose to run. The faster we get there the better." Sasuke anwsered, watching Naruto grin in anticipation at the thought of meeting Kushina sooner.

* * *

*Elseware in Whirlpool*

Kushina looked up from her garden as she suddenly got a bad feeling, the one you get when some one is coming after you.

_'Kami, that was strange. Felt like some ones thinking of ways to harm me.' _Kushina thought, shuddering when she suddenly thought of her son Naruto that she had left in Konaha thirteen years ago, before shaking her head.

_'Impossible. Even if it was Naruto thinking about me, he couldn't know that I abandoned him.' _Kushina thought, thinking of when she first layed eyes on her newborn son, only to have to look away because of the resemblance between him and his father Minato.

* * *

*Back with Team 7*

Naruto continued to grin as him and his team began to run in the direction of the once famous sight of Uzugakure. Kakashi watched Naruto carefully, worried that he might have to step in should Naruto get out of hand when they finally find Kushina. After several hours of running and jumping through trees, Kakashi called for a stop in a clearing surrounded by trees on all sides.

"Alright. Naruto, you begin by setting up the tents. Sasuke you collect wood for a fire. And Sakura you find a stream to fill out canteens at while I secure the perimiter." Kakashi said as he began walking around the surrounding trees and setting up some simple traps while the genin got started with their assigned tasks.

When Kakashi returned, he eye smiled and nodded at the sight of all the tents set up along with a fire already going while Sakura was walking into the clearing caring four canteens full of water along with four decently sized fish to cook over the burning fire. After everyone had eaten Kakashi turned to his students.

"Come on everyone, lets head to sleep. At this current moment their is no need to stay up for as watch." Kakashi ordered, before crawling into his respective tent while Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed his example and got into there own tents.

* * *

Jumping through the trees, Naruto couldn't help but begin to feel annoyed. They had been traveling for a good six hours since waking up and there was still no sign of them reaching there destination anytime soon. Looking ahead, Naruto smiled as he saw a small house come into few before blinking in confusion as he realized something.

_'Strange. What is a small house doing in the middle of the forest. I wonder who lives there.'_ Naruto thought, looking up as his sensie began talking to them.

"Alright team, lets stop here for a bit and try to gather some information." Kakashi stated, jumping down from the tree followed by the three genin. Looking around in hopes of finding the owner of the house, Kakashi froze as a familiar voice called._'Oh no. Not now.'_ he thought in panic.

"Kakashi? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Kushina called, walking out of the forest towards them only to freeze when she caught sight of Naruto who was staring at her with a morbid of emotions in his eyes.

"No. It can't be." She whispered just as Naruto ran and jumped at her with a kunai in hand, rage and murder burning in his now blood red eyes.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update everyone. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Hope you all like it and please no flames.


	3. Back To Leaf

**Surprising Outcomes Chapter 3**

Naruto ran at Kushina, his glowing eyes blood red and slitted from the kyuubi chakra traveling through his system due to his anger. Throwing himself at the woman, Naruto slashed her cheek with his kunai, her blood flying out at him and splattering on his face before screaming in rage as two arms suddenly grabbed him from around the waist and pulled him away from Kushina's stunned, frozen form.

"Let me go Kakashi-sensie! I'm going to make that bitch pay for leaving me in that hell whole!" Screamed Naruto, thrashing wildly in Kakashi's grip in a vain attempt to get the man let go of him.

"Naruto! Calm down! We were told to bring Kushina back to the village alive!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto, hoping that his words would calm down the angered blonde down.

"Why! Why should she be alowed to live!" Naruto screamed, struggling agianst Kakashi's hold in a vian attampt to get at Kushina.

"Killing her will only prove the villagers right Naruto." Sakura said as she stepped infront of Naruto's line of sight, her words causing him to freeze in Kakashi's arms as he realized what she meant.

"Fine. I wont kill her. But if that woman comes near me I will not be held accountable for any injuries that she will recieve." Naruto growled, shoving himself out of Kakashi's arms and walking away from the three to where Sasuke was still standing.

"Thanks for not trying to stop me." Naruto whispered as he passed the Uchia.

"I would have done the same thing if that had been my brother so i know how it feels to hate your own blood." Sasuke whicpered back, his eyes darkening considerably at the thought of his brother Itachi.

Nodding, Naruto continued to walk away, shouting over his shoulder harshly as he went."Are you guys coming or not? I want to get back to the village so that I can show the rest of the village I'm not the same idiot that they think that I am."

_Line Break_

*Two Days Later*

Naruto grinned as he saw that they were nearing the village gates before frowning when he saw a large group of people were waiting at the front of it. His frown deepening, Naruto nearly growled as he realsied that it was the villagers that were waiting at the front gate.

"Look. The Demon is back."

"Why couldn't the filthy thing just have died."

"Look at the woman following Uchia-sans team. Who do you think she is?"

"I recognise her. Thats the late Fourth Hokages wife. I thought they said she died."

Naruto growled and grew angrier with each whispered comment from the villagers before stiffening as he sensed a enormous amount of raw anger coming from behind him. Turning his head to look behind him, Naruto grew angry as he watched Kushina glare at different villagers when ever they made a comment about him.

_'That woman has no right to be trying to defend me after leaving me to it for twelve years.'_ Naruto thought angrily, turning around and walking passed his teammates up to Kushina.

"Stop defending me. If you think this will make up for you leaving me all those years ago you can forget it. You are no mother of mine and you never will be." He growled at her, purposely making sure that all of the villagers around them heard him.

"Mother? What is that demon talking about?"

"The Fourth and his wifes child died at birth."

"It cant be. The demon is simply stealing our Fourth Hokages image."

More and more whispers began coming from the villagers as they began to notice the simalarities that Naruto and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze had. Many began panicing as they started thinking that the 'demon' as they thought he was, was realy there saviors son. Naruto chuckled under his breath as he watched the villagers run off to begin spreading there new found discovery.

Naruto Uzumaki was realy Minato Namikaze's son.

"You do realize that the council is going to have a fit and that the third is not going to be pleased when he hears that you let out your heritage." Kakashi said as he also watched the villagers run off to begin spreading the news.

"You think that I care. The council can go to hell. Its there fault that my life has been bad as it has. As for the old man, he never actually told me to keep it a secret in the first place did he Kakashi?" Naruto said, turning to grin at Kakashi foxily at the amount of chaos that was about to ensue.

Kakashi sighed before motioning for the group to follow him as he began making his way towards the Hokage Tower to report in to Sarutobi that they were back and had accomplished there mission.

Walking into the tower, Naruto grinned as he noticed that the secretary didn't try to stop him from walking into Sarutobi's office this time. Turning to look at Kushina, Naruto grinned evily at how he was planning to make her pay for abandoning him as a newborn.

Stepping into Sarutobi's office after nocking, Naruto shouted loudly,"Old man! We're back! And look, I didn't kill Kushina. I only gave her a nasty scar on her face." His sudden voice causing the old Hokage to jump and nock over a stack of papers to the others amusement.

Looking at the mess of papers flying around his office now, Sarutobi sighed heavily before looking up to smile at Naruto, his smile widening slightly when he saw that Naruto seemed to hold no ill will towards him for keeping the truth of his mother from him. Turning away from Naruto to look at Kushina, Sarutobi frowned as he saw the worried and hopeful looks that she kept throwing at Naruto.

"Kushina. Now that you are back in Konaha I must inform you that due to your actions of leaving Naruto at birth, Child Laws prevent me from allowing you to take custody of Naruto. Not that I would seeing as I do not want to get on Naruto's bad side." Sarutobi started, watching as Kushina's eyes widened in panic and Naruto began smirking darkly at her.

"If you wish to attempt to try and raise Naruto, he must willingly come live with you. You can not force him to live with you as he is a legal adult in this village and can make his own decisions." Sarutobi stated, watching as Kushina's eyes became more and more downcast.

"You only have one option. That is to attempt to regain Naruto's trust on your own while only seeing him when he deems fit." Sarutobi stated, watching as Kushina stared at him in shock, knowing full well to herself that Naruto has every right to never trust of speak to her, basically ruining that chance from ever happening before it could even begin.

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school and exams. I hope you all like the newest chapter. Please no flames.


	4. Decision of The Second Chance

Surprising Out Comings Ch. 4

Kushina stared at Sarutobi in shock, not believing what the man had just said. She knew that no matter how much she wished it, Naruto would never alow her to come near him, let alone possibly raise him.

"Hey old man. Is team 8 inside the village or are they out on a mission?" Naruto suddenly asked as he grinned evily at Kushina before turning to smile at the Third Hokage.

"Why actually they are. They should be at the Team Training Grounds right now." Sarutobi replied, looking at Naruto with a confused expression.

Grinning happily, but somewhat evily to the others discomfert, Naruto turned towards Kushina with a down right malicious smirk on his face.

"I'll give you a chance to be allowed to spend one hour with me a week. But only if someone I know and trust agrees that you should be given a second chance. If they dont think that you should be given one then I will never speak to you." Naruto said, surprising the others at his other while giving Kushina a small amount of hope, though she felt that slightly worried about the smirk on her sons face as she nodded.

Walking out of the office, Naruto motioned for the others to follow him as he left the Hokage Tower and began heading towards Team 8's Training Grounds. Walking through the village, Narutos grin began shrinking before it vanished completely as he watched all of the villagers back away from the group while glaring at him. Apparently the news of who his father was hadn't completely gone around the village yet.

As they neared the training grounds Kushina began to notice a familiar chakra signature getting closer to them and smiled as she realised that the signature belonged to one of her old students from when she had been a Jounin instructer.

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Kiba! Shino! Kurenai-sensie! I'm back from my mission!" Naruto shouted exuberently as they walked into the training grounds, his shout causing Kushina to pale slightly as she realized that Naruto knew her former genin student Kurenai.

"Yo Naruto! Great to see you! What was your mission about!" Kiba Inuzuka shouted as he ran up to Naruto and grabbed the blonde in a headlock grinning.

"Oh nothing much. Just had to find and escort my birth mother back to the village after 12 years of her having left me to be an orphan." Naruto said nonchalantly, grinning as he saw Kushina flinch out of the corner of his vision even as he watched as Kiba's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

"Kushina-sensie? What are you doing back in the village. I thought that you said that you had never intended to come back?" Kurenai said as she along with Hinata and Shino walked up to the group.

Kushina flinched and looked away from Kurenai. She had never told the Gen-jutsu Mistress what the real reason was for her leaving Konoha was. Now that she was about to find out, Kushina was afraid of her past students reaction. Naruto grinned as he saw his mothers fear before he turned to look at Kurenai smirking.

"You mean the she never told you the reason that she left Kurenai-sensie? Thats kinda funny cause you see, the real reason why she left the village was cause that she couldn't bare that I, her son, looked so much like her late husband the Fourth Hokage who was also my father." Naruto said, grinning as Kurenai stared at him in shock before she turned to look at Kushina.

"Is that true Kushina? Did you realy leave the village and your own son simply because he looked to much like the Fourth?" Kurenai demanded, anger rushing through her system as Kushina simply looked away from her with a guilty expression.

Looking away from Kurenai, Kushina turned to look at Kakashi, hoping that he might help her only to find him avoiding her gaze. Turning to look back at Kurenai, Kushina stumbled back several steps as Kurenai slapped her in the face, the slap inpacting on the still healing cut on her cheek and causing it to reopen.

"You are not the woman that I used to look up to. To leave your own son, when you used to always talk so much about wanting to have a family." Kurenai said icilly, watching as Kushina looked at her in shock and despair.

"Naruto-san. If I may ask. Why is it that you are here other than to emotionally break your mother?" Shino asked suddenly in his emotionless voice causing the other genin to jump in surprise.

"Thats simple Shino. You all are my friends. When ever Kakashi-sensie refuesed to train me, you guys let me join in on your training sessions. So I'm here asking this. Do any of you think that Kushina should be given a chance to try and gain my forgiveness and try to raise me as her son?" Naruto asked, bringing shocked expressions to everyone but Kakashi's face who looked guilty that Naruto trusted another team more than his own.

"I dont think that woman should be alowed within twenty feet of you! She's a pack deserter and left! What's to say she wont do it again!" Kiba shouted, bearing his fangs at Kushina while Akamaru growled from atop his head.

"True. But Kushina-san was grieving from the loss of her love one. She might not have been in her right mind when she left." Shino countered causing everyone to look at him in shock while Kushina smiled slightly.

"Then why didn't she ever come back! It's not like she has been depressed for 12 years straight! She chose to leave of her own free will!" Kiba shouted, his words bringing a flinch to Kushina, who looked at everything in worry and fear.

"Well Hinata-chan? What do you think I should do? Give Kushina a second chance or send her away?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata expectently causing the shy girl to blush tomato red.

"W-well I t-think that K-Kushina-san s-should be g-given a s-second c-chance, b-but t-that h-her t-time with N-Naruto-k-kun s-should b-be m-montitered." Hinata stuttered softly while looking at the ground, her words causing Naruto to sigh in admittance.

"I was actually hoping that Shino would say no to Kushina being given a second chance cause I already knew what Hinata-chans choice would be." Naruto said reluctantly as he turned to look at Kushina with a cold look, causing her look of joy to dissapear.

"Now listen. I'm only giving you a second chance because Hinata-chan made the deciding vote. I still don't like you and don't get your hopes up in thinking that I'm going to start calling you mom suddenly. You only get 1 hour every three days to try and gain my trust. This doesn't include missions." Naruto said coldly as he glared at Kushina heatily.

Nodding her head in acceptance, Kushina smiled, "I promise that I will make up for leaving you sochi*." she said happily, before stepping back in shock as Naruto's eyes turned slitted and blood red.

"Do not call me sochi. You dont deserve to call me that yet. And if I have anything to do about it, you never will. Got it?" Naruto growled, smirking when Kushina nodded fearfully before he turned and began to leave the training grounds.

"Oh! Hinata-chan? Can you meet me at Ichiraku at 7. I want to talk to you about something." Naruto said suddenly causing Hinata to blush and faint before he vanished from everyones sight as he began walking back towards the village.

* * *

Well, what do you all think. Sorry it took me so long to update. hope you all like it so far.

*Sochi= Son

Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to send me a private message. I need all the help that I can get. Ja Ne.


End file.
